The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming images on optical disks or similar synthetic resin sheets.
A family of synthetic resin sheets extensively used today include CD-ROM (Compact Disk Read Only Memory), CD-R (CD Recordable), CD-RW (CD ReWritable), MO (MagnetOptical disk), DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), cash cards, IC (Integrated Circuit) card, ID (identification) cards, and telephone cards. It is a common practice to print necessary information on the protection layer surface of a synthetic resin sheet by screen printing or offset printing. However, the problem with an image forming process using screen printing or offset printing is that an extra step of making a master is essential. The master making step degrades efficiency and increases cost when it comes to on-demand image formation, i.e., when a small amount of, but many different kinds of, images must be produced within a short term. While an ink jet printer is another implementation applicable to synthetic resin sheets, it takes a long period of time to form images, makes the sheets difficult to handle due to the slow drying of ink, and cannot provide images with durability.
In light of the above, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 5-212857 and 11-167312, for example, discloses an electrophotographic image forming apparatus constructed to form images on synthetic resin sheets like e.g., a copier. In the image forming apparatus, a disk feeder loads a table with a synthetic resin sheet. While a conveyor conveys the table from the upstream side toward the downstream side, a toner image is transferred from an image carrier included in an image forming section to the synthetic resin sheet at an image transfer position. The toner image is then fixed on the synthetic resin sheet at a fixing position. A disk collector picks up the synthetic resin sheet carrying the fixed toner image thereon from the table. In this manner, the table and therefore the synthetic resin sheet is conveyed along a horizontal, linear path. The disk feeder and disk collector are respectively located at opposite ends of the horizontal path.
The problem with the above-described conventional apparatus is that a substantial, exclusive space must be allocated to each of the disk feeder, conveyor and disk collector. This, coupled with substantial spaces allocated to the image forming section and fixing section, makes the entire apparatus bulky, particularly in the direction of conveyance. Consequently, the apparatus occupies a great space and therefore a great floor area.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-305560.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compact image forming apparatus for synthetic resin sheets capable of promoting the efficient use of a limited space and therefore a limited floor area.
In accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes an image carrier, an image forming section for forming a toner image on the image carrier, a conveyor for conveying a synthetic resin sheet, an image transferring device for transferring the toner image from the image carrier to the synthetic resin sheet, and a fixing device for fixing the toner image on the synthetic resin sheet. The conveyor has a conveyance path inclined relative to a horizontal plane.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes an image carrier, an image forming section for forming a toner image on the image carrier, a conveyor for conveying a synthetic resin sheet along a preselected path, an image transferring device for transferring the toner image from the image carrier to the synthetic resin sheet being conveyed by the conveyor, and a fixing device for fixing the toner image on the synthetic resin sheet. The conveyor is constructed such that the synthetic resin sheet is fed and collected from the conveyance path at the same position.